Can't Get Enough Of Me!
by The Fetish One
Summary: A Dead Rising 2/OTR fic involving Bibi Love, the 45-year old psycho-turned-survivor in the games. Involves TONS of sexy stuff about her! Very good! Rated M. I don't own Dead Rising.


**This will take place during the Dead Rising 2 game. A character I found very interesting, and sexy, is Bibi Love. She has a great body and an incredibly hot ass. I had to write this. It's from a first person POV. This is for those who admired this character, like me.**

* * *

In the safehouse, I and a bunch of other survivors of this zombie invasion waited inside until things cooled off outside. I'm one of the people who was lucky enough to make it here alive.

Some got along with each other. Some didn't. I remained alone, not sure of what to do with myself while waiting for the zombie invasion to end.

Then just recently, a few more survivors were brought into the shelter by the man who made this place a safe haven.

One of them was a woman I recognized. She was famous everywhere. Her name was Bibi Love and she was a famous pop singer. I took interest in her music when I was a teenager and, honestly, I've never stopped listening to her work. I wonder what she was doing in Fortune City at a time like this? Was she booked to play a show here and was unfortunate to become involved in the zombie crap going on?

Like me, Bibi also looked a little lost and unsure what to do around here. That made two of us. Despite her age, I found her quite attractive. She was smoking hot when she was younger and, to me, she still was today. That suit she was wearing looked lovely on her.

Not wanting to let this moment slide, I decided to go and talk to her. I hope she wasn't traumatized by the events outside.

"Hello." I said to her.

Bibi turned around and saw me.

"Well hello there, cutie pie." she said in a friendly voice.

"You're Bibi Love, the pop singer, aren't you?" I asked just to be sure.

"Why, yes I am sweetie." she said.

"This . . . is . . . awesome! I'm such a huge fan of yours! I've been one since my high school days!" I said happily.

"Thank you, dear. I'm always trying to please my fans!" Bibi said, happy with my response.

"Well, what are you doing here in Fortune City, Miss Love?" I asked.

"Call me Bibi, cutie. As for your question, I was going to perform a comeback show that would get me back in the public eye. Unfortunately, those undead creatures ruined my show and so things got bad from there until I was rescued by that darlin' who happened to find me. I was almost zombie chow until he saved me and offered me shelter here in this place and I gladly accepted. He said a few fans of mine would be here and I guess he was right because I found you." she said and gently patted my face with her hand.

I couldn't believe she just touched me! I liked it.

"Y'know. You're kinda cute." Bibi said sexually.

"Thanks. You're really pretty, too." I said to her.

She blushed. "You mean it? You really think I'm pretty?" she asked.

"Damn right I do. May I?" I said and asked for her hand.

"Certainly." she said and held her hand out to me and I took it and kissed it, much to her delight.

"Can we go somewhere private? Just you and I? Please?" I begged.

"Okey-dokey." she said and we both walked into an empty room.

"I know this is gonna sound strange and all but . . . I like you, Bibi. Like you, like you I mean." I said.

Bibi gasped with a hand to her mouth.

"Wow, it's . . . it's been so long since anyone's ever said that to me." she said.

"Did I offend you? I'm so sorry. It's just that with everything going on and me be-" I said rapidly until she shushed me.

"I'm not offended by what you said, darlin'. I also like you, like you too." she said, much to my relief.

"Really?" I asked.

"Sure!" she said and gave me a peck on the cheek.

I blushed.

"Despite the years that have passed, you still have the gorgeous body you had when you were new to the music scene." I admitted.

She blushed. "I try."

Seeing her outfit, I asked her "Can you spin around for a moment?"

"Sure." she said and did a slow twirl, allowing me to get a good view of her entire body and I squealed inside my mind when I got a glimpse of her bare butt. It was wonderful and beautifully shaped.

"What a cute ass you have there." I said.

"Why thank you!" Bibi said happily.

"Can I see it?" I asked.

"Of course you may, cutie!" she said and turned around again until her butt was facing me and I got a much better sight of her exposed buttocks.

I was astounded by the shape and look of her butt. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen and I was extremely lucky to be able to see it fully.

"So what do you think?" Bibi asked me.

I was too lost at the beauty of her butt to speak.

"Sweetie?" she asked me.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I said, what do you think of my behind?" she repeated while tapping her buttcheeks.

"It's beautiful! Can I touch it?" I asked.

"Go right ahead! Touch away all you want!" she said and placed her hands on her own shoulders so that I could touch freely. She looked sexy like this.

I placed my hands on her buttocks and got a very good feel of them, causing both her and I to blush more.

I rubbed the palms of my hands across her buttocks, getting the feel of them. They were so soft, warm and plump. This woman had the most beautiful butt ever and I was touching it! A dream come true!

I playfully patted her sexy buttocks, massaging them erotically. Whether they were real or fake, I didn't care. I still loved touching them.

I placed a finger at the top of her black thong and slowly slid it down between her buttcheeks, stroking it.

Bibi giggled lightly from the ticklish touch and she enjoyed it.

"Oooh, that feels kinda good! Do it again!" she said.

So I did. I slowly reversed my finger back up to her thong and slid it down again between her buttocks and repeated this a few times, making her squeal in delight. I even stopped my finger in the middle of my sliding touch and started to playfully tickle her thong piece in her ass, sending a tickly vibration all over her rear.

Then I inched my face toward her butt and placed three gentle, loving erotic kisses on each buttock with my lips, then on the diamond part of her thong before lightly rubbing my index fingers on the underside of her buttocks, tickling them.

"That tickles!" Bibi giggled while flinching her buttcheeks from my playful touch.

"I know, that's the idea. You have a ticklish ass and I love it." I told her while placing my hand on her butt again and leaving it there for ten seconds.

Bibi then turned around to face me and said, "Ya wanna do me here?"

I was surprised by her question! I accepted instantly.

"Oh god, yes!" I said excitedly.

I allowed her to remove my shirt and pants, leaving me in her underwear, but I told her to leave her suit on because she looked sexy and beautiful in it and she did.

We made love to each other afterward.

The night may have been horrible, but the one and only good thing that came out of it was that I got to meet the lovely woman I worshiped, befriend her and, above all, have sex with her! I was SOOOOO lucky! I wanted to die, not literally of course!

Afterward, we stopped, exhausted.

"That . . . was perfect!" she said.

"Thank you for letting me have this moment with you." I said to her.

"Anytime, sweetie!" she said.

I leaned over and kissed her cheek and she giggled from that.

"Cute." she said.

I hugged her and placed my hands on her butt again, to her delight.

End.

* * *

 **That's all I got. Sorry I took a long, long time to write another erotic story. What else will I come up with next?**


End file.
